


Josh Washington Imagine #1

by heyitstay18



Category: Josh Washington (Until Dawn) - Fandom, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Josh Washington Imagine, Until Dawn imagine, because Josh deserves better, he deserves happiness and must be protected at all costs, the prank never takes place in this one, this is an oldy but a goody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: Y/N is best friends with Chris and is finally going to meet his friends at the manor. Will a certain someone catch her eye?





	Josh Washington Imagine #1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote ages ago, but decided to share it on here since it has always gotten good traffic. In this imagine, I decided to forgo the whole "prank" thing. Everyone on that mountain deserved better, especially my baby, Josh.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and enjoy :)

It was getting late and you anxiously waited to finally arrive at the manor. Chris had dragged you along to some “party” with a few of his close friends up in the snowy mountains. You and Chris had known each other for years, growing up together before you moved away. It had been 6 years now and you finally came back home only to be thrown into a brand new school with almost no friends. You knew he only invited you because he felt bad that you knew practically no one, but you were actually grateful. “Y/N, you gotta relax. My friends are gonna love you!” Chris suddenly said, picking up on your anxiety. “I hope so Chris…” you answered back only to have Chris envelop you in a tight hug. “Hey, if I love you as much as I do they’re sure to feel the same way!” he chirped, making you let out a giggle.

The chair-lift suddenly came to a halt and you had finally arrived. Taking in a deep breath, you gathered your things and followed after Chris towards the enormous house you’d be staying in. You couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful building in wonderment. “You coming, Y/N? Or do you plan on spending the night in the snow?” Chris jokingly said snapping you out of you trance. “It’s gorgeous! Who could even afford a place like this?” you exclaimed coming to a halt behind Chris as he rang the doorbell. A few minutes went by and no one had come to the door. Chris let out a sigh of frustration, muttering something about “everyone always being so fucking late”.

It was then that you both heard a twig snap in the forest next to you. It was too dark to see and you couldn’t help but latch onto Chris’ arm in fear. “Hey! Who the fuck is out there?” Chris yelled out into the blackness only to earn a small punch in the arm from you. “Don’t yell at it! What if it’s a wolf or something and tries to eat us?!” you chastised. Before Chris could respond something came charging out of the woods at the two of you. You let out a scream, as did Chris. Not wanting to see what it was, you closed your eyes tightly. Instead of being mauled to death, you heard a loud boisterous laugh along with a long list of profanities let out by Chris. “What the fuck Josh? You scared the living shit out of me!” Chris yelled. You slowly opened your eyes to lock them with a pair of beautiful green ones. He smirked before looking back at Chris, “You should’ve seen the look on your face man! Holy shit!” he laughed again.

“Fuck you Josh…” Chris said, turning to you. “You okay Y/N?” he asked, concerned. You were going to reply only to be interrupted by the handsome guy in front of you, apparently named “Josh”. “So you’re Y/N. Damn, aren’t you a looker. Chris take you to the bone zone yet?” he asked with a smirk, looking you up and down. “What the hell is ‘the bone zone’?” you asked clearly annoyed. “I’ll take that as a no then. I’m Josh and this is my lovely home.” He said whilst taking a bow. Chris let out a laugh before giving Josh a huge hug. “I missed you man,” Josh said, before heading in front of you to unlock the door to the manor. “You two are the only ones here so far so you get first pick on rooms” Josh casually said as you three made your way into the house. Chris took off running leaving you and Josh in the foyer.

“He’s such a spazz,” Josh laughed out, earning an eye roll from you. “Says the guy who hid in the woods only to scare the shit of us…” you mumbled under your breath. “Feisty, I like it” Josh smirked, “How about I show you around the house? There’s an empty room next to mine that has your name written all over it”.

You reluctantly followed him around, taking in the beautiful décor. You weren’t looking where you were walking, instead looking at one of the paintings on the wall. You suddenly ran into something hard, letting out a moan of pain. In your trance, you hadn’t noticed that Josh stopped walking in effect walking right into him. “Easy now girl, if you wanted to touch all you had to was ask” he chuckled, that same stupid smirk on his face. “You wish!” you said, a small blush on your cheeks betraying you. Josh simply grabbed your bags and threw them into the room in front of you, then continuing to show you around.

After an hour the rest of Josh and Chris’ friends showed up and you couldn’t have felt more awkward. Chris had once again abandoned you to go talk to Ashley, his crush. Drinks started were flowing and everyone was dancing, but you stuck by the kitchen watching everyone in amusement. They all seemed nice enough and the alcohol had lowered you anxiety a bit. Matt was nice enough to come and talk to you along with Sam. Both of them were extremely nice and you genuinely enjoyed their company. Time went by and soon mostly everyone was drunk. Couples paired up and headed upstairs to do god knows what.

“No one to take you to the bone zone, Y/N?” a voice asked behind you causing you to jump. You turned around only to come face to face with Joshua Washington. “Can you please stop scaring the shit out of me?!” you angrily snapped at him. “You didn’t answer the question,” he stated taking a step towards you. “No I do not” you replied lamely, only for him to take another step towards you. You couldn’t help but glance at his lips before looking up. He noticed this and smiled. Soon he had you backed against a wall. “I can fix that” he whispered in my ear before capturing my lips in a hot kiss.

At first I stood frozen. He was annoying as hell, but damn was he a good kisser. My inhibitions lowered a bit by the alcohol I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He bit my lower lip and I couldn’t help but let out a low moan. I could practically feel his smirk against my lips. Pulling away for a breather, we both stared into each other’s eyes. “My room?” he asked, earning a nod from me. “Good, now jump” he commanded. I complied and my legs wrapped around his torso while his hands went to my ass. We continued kissing as Josh carried me upstairs into his room. He threw me down onto his mattress and I couldn’t help but giggle as bounced. He slowly started to strip and made his way onto the mattress with me, straddling me. He helped me pull off my shirt and jeans leaving us both in our underwear.

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked quietly, completely serious. I didn’t answer, only pulled him in for another kiss. That was all he needed and his hands made their way to my chest, fondling my through my bra. Soon that too was discarded and he stared at my now fully naked body in awe. I started to cover myself up in embarrassment, but Josh grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head. “Don’t. You’re fucking gorgeous.” He said breathlessly, using his other hand to take off his boxers. Without warning he thrust into me, a small scream leaving my lips. The room soon filled with the sound of skin on skin and deep groans and high-pitched screams. “J-josh, I’m coming!” I screamed out, my walls clenching around his member. “Cum with me babe” he groaned out and we both came together.

Josh collapsed on top of me before rolling over with a satisfied look on his face. He then rolled over to look at you, pulling you into a lazy kiss. “That was fucking amazing” he said against your lips. “Yea, you’re not so bad when you’re not being annoyed as fuck” you smirked back. The door to his bedroom slammed open and Chris stood in the doorway panicked. “Y/N! Are you oka- Holy shit! Really Josh?” he all but screamed out. You quickly tried to cover yourself up with the covers while Josh just lay there laughing. “Sorry bro, you weren’t gonna take her to the bone zone, so I filled in” he replied simply earning a groan from Chris. “I’m fucking scarred for life” Chris muttered before all but running out of the room.

You and Josh locked eyes locked eyes once more and soon fell into a fit of laughter. “Round two?” he asked confidently. You rolled your eyes once more before pulling into another kiss.


End file.
